Jaune of Angel
by 8-bit pirate
Summary: (Inspired by azndrgn) The battle of Beacon was reaching it's climax. Just as things were about get worse Ozpin handed Jaune something that would turn the tides of the invasion completely. Now with the relic in his hands, it was time for the one winged angel to fly once more. (Rated for blood and safety, slightly better summary on my profile.)


**All right the one you've all been waiting for is here.**

 **It won first place in the poll, and now you all get to witness the One winged Angel take flight once more.**

 **This primarily was inspired by works of anzdrgn, one of my favorite authors on this site. Go check out his work if you haven't already. He and other authors made love the whole "Jaune of_." kinds of stories.**

 **This'll be my new years gift to you guys who love my stuff, thank you guys so much.**

 **And without further delay, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Location:**

 **Beacon's underground vault**

Jaune was at a loss of what was going on directly in front of him. He followed Pyrrha and Professor Ozpin after everything started to fall apart. He watched his partner enter the strange pod, next to a similar one with a dying woman. In a sort of panic he bolted over before stopped by the headmaster.

"Mr. Arc, you have to stand back. This is a delicate process." Ozpin said holding back the worried leader.

"Like hell I can just stand back! What even is this!? And who is that woman in the other pod!?" Jaune raised his voice to his school's leader.

Really though, it's not like Ozpin can fault him for his concern. None of this was remotely ideal. The festival did not go where he, or anyone thought it would go.

Other than those who planned this attack that is.

"Mr. Arc, I understand you're worried for your partner, but now isn't the time." The headmaster's tone was rushed. He had to finish the preparations with no room for error. Jaune tightened his fist in frustration. No matter how much he wanted to try and argue he knew the headmaster was right.

"However, there is something you can do to help."

Jaune sighed. "What?"

"Two things, actually. I need you to go and guard the door, and-" He paused before pushing a **black case** into his hand, small enough to carry but too big for his pockets. The moment it made contact though, something felt strange. There was an eerie sensation traveling up his arms. An indiscernible wave of both heat and chill went all the way to his head, and the rest of his body soon after. However it only lasted for about a second, but in that brief moment he could swear he heard a voice.

"Should things go even more awry, take this and escape with Miss Nikos." Ozpin's words pulled him back from his thoughts."They're most likely after this, as well as the woman in the other pod. Fortunately they have no idea of it's appearance, so it should be safe with you."

Jaune took a second to take in Ozpin's words."Alright, I'll go keep an eye out. But when this is over I want answers!" He said, taking out his weapon and tucking the case in his belt where his sword was. He hurried over to the entrance without another word.

"Fair enough. Now go keep watch, alert us if there are any intruders." Ozpin instructed just as he finished the calibrations on the pods.

"Now, miss Nikos, are you ready?"

As they were starting the process Jaune was dealing with a new problem. The unkonwn feeling came back the moment he left them to guard the door. But there was more to it than the first. It endlessly washed over him, nearly clouding the rest of his senses. And with the sensation so too did the voice return, still it was barely above a whisper.

Yet Jaune clearly heard it this time. A deep haunting voice saying only one word.

" _Mother."_ He glanced back down to the case on his hip. It didn't help that the eerie feeling hadn't ceased like it had earlier. He had several questions going through his mind after he hearing that.

 **'** **What the hell is in this box?** _'_

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard two things. The first was the clacking of heels echoing from the entrance, the second was-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

His partner's screaming tore him away from his thoughts more than the sound of the heels. He would have charged over to Pyrrha but he found he couldn't move from his spot. The feeling became more concentrated around his head. His head started to cloud once more, but from that he recalled the headmaster's previous words before he made for the door.

"Professor, someone found us!" He called out readying his sword and shield to defend against the intruder.

Ozpin cursed under his breath. He couldn't move from his position, otherwise both Pyrrha and Amber would be up a creak without someone at the controls.

"This is not ideal. Whoever it is just keep them occupied! The process still has a ways to go!" Ozpin shouted back from the pods' console.

The footsteps drew closer towards the door. As they were Jaune made out who had followed them, he recognized her as one of Ruby's new friends.

If he remembered right her name was Cinder. Now that he saw her things began to piece together, the dance, the breach, and most importantly the finals. He realized it was her voice that was broadcast all over the school and the city.

She smirked at him and formed a bow and arrow out of burning glass. She said no words as she fired the first shot. Jaune moved his shield to block the projectile, it clanged against the metal and shattered around it. As this was going on he heard the voice return while she fired off a couple more arrows, toying with him.

" _YOU. You have OUR blood-"_

"Wha-" Jaune was about to ask out loud what that meant but bit it back in time to block a blast of fire from Cinder.

"SHIT!" He cursed as the intense heat from the flames immediately affected the shield and almost burned his arm. A distraction she used to knock him away from the door, and rush past him with another arrow ready to fire.

He called out to warn the professor, but it was too late for either of them. Ozpin attempted to up a dome of his aura, but he was off by a fraction of a second. The burning glass pierced the other woman's pod and her heart. Pyrrha's screaming stopped now that the transfer was interrupted. With Amber dead the maiden's power searched for it's remaining half, and shot toward Cinder as a consequence.

Jaune rushed toward towards the two to get Pyrrha out of the pod. He and Ozpin practically ripped the hatch open to get her out. All three of them turned and witness Cinder relish in her newly stolen power. Though only the latter of the two of them knew the true gravity of the situation. But the blonde had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

They were screwed.

" _Not yet._ _There is still a way."_ Jaune glanced back down at the case on his hip as Cinders light show subsided. Her eyes were glowing with the maiden's power made whole. The headmaster stepped in front of his students and readied his cane to do battle.

"Children, I'm afraid that you have to leave. Go find the rest of your friends and escape." Ozpin instructed as he stared down the pseudo maiden.

"But professor, we can help you fight her!" Pyrrha protested from Jaune's side.

"You two will only get in the way. Leave now!" He commanded this time with more force in his voice. Pyrrha was ready to argue again, but Jaune readily heeded the headmaster's words. He grabbed his partner's wrist and ran out with her in tow as fast as he could. Leaving the professor to hopefully deal with the latest threat. Partway through the run he let go of Pyrrha's wrist, so she could go faster by his side.

" _It's no good, I can sense his power. He is certainly strong but it won't be enough. He'll likely die."_ The Voice got in it's two lien as they ran out of the vault.

It began to come out more clearly the longer he had the case on his person.

 **'I hate that I'm agreeing, but you might be right Voice!'** Jaune thought to himself, not really sure why he was listening to a voice he presumed to coming form the case.

He wasn't even sure if it can hear him back!

" _Of course I am. But I said there is a way to defeat her."_ Well that answered if the voice could hear him.

" **Really?'** Jaune asked in his head while running.

" _Of course, you can even revive the girl in the machine. And the professor should he fall."_ Everything the voice was offering was sounding VERY appealing. A way to stop Cinder, AND bring people back from the dead. It honestly sounded impossible. But from all he had seen since he started school he was willing to be open minded.

Especially because right now he's ACTUALLY having some kind of telepathic conversation with whatever was inside this freaking box!

It took maybe a couple of minutes after they left, but he and Pyrrha made it out of the vault and into the courtyard. Just as the pandemonium was reaching it's peak they heard the loud screech of the awakened dragon grimm. Despite it flying high above the tower he and Pyrrha were forced to cover their ears from the booming roar.

' **Crap! T-This is not good! M-Maybe I can call Goodwitch for help!'** Jaune though frantically, about to reach for his scroll.

" _I doubt that'll do any good."_ the voice cut off his thoughts again. He looked down at his hip hoping it would elaborate." _I've seen through your memories. I'll give her credit for her strength, but it won't go down with just her's."_

And he the box can see his memories too! **'THEN, WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO!?'** Jaune screamed in his mind. It only made matters worse when they saw a streak of bright orange flames travel up the tower.

 **'No... Ozpin.'** Jaune thought realizing the worst happened to his school's headmaster.

" _It's as I said before. He may have been powerful, but from what I sensed he was out matched."_ The voiced said, the sight proving his earlier statement." _But I also said there was a way for you to best her."_

Jaune was a bit unsure of that. But, the voice hasn't been wrong yet, so he was willing to listen.

 **'Alright then, how?'**

 _"Simple, You-"_

"Jaune." His conversation with the box was cut short when his partner spoke up from the side."You have to get out of here. Go find the rest of our friends, and get to the safe zone." Pyrrha said looking at the tower.

"What are you talking ab-" Jaune cut himself off, already having an idea of what his partner was thinking."No. No, Pyrrha, you can't be serious!?"

"It's the only way, if we face her together you won't survive-"

"AND YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL!?" Her leader interrupted her, almost screaming in her face."OZPIN FACED HER ALONE AND DIED! AND HE WAS OUR DAMN _HEADMASTER_!" He grabbed onto her shoulders, attempting to literally shake some logic into her. She winced at his volume, Jaune never once yelled at any of his team.

"He was the strongest in the school, and she took him down in the time it took _us-_ " He paused, gesturing to themselves to emphasize his point."...to get out of there."

He hoped this would sink in with his partner. " _She won't budge, you can see it in her eyes."_ the voice spoke up."S _he's determined to meet her death."_ And the voice was right, one look in Pyrrha's eyes proved it. _"You'll have to get her away from here if you want to avoid that."_

Jaune sighed in his head **.'Well, any ideas on how to do _that_?'**

" _Hmmn."_ the voice hummed." _Look at the reflection in the window behind her, but don't let her see you."_ Jaune did just that, without moving his head he peaked behind Pyrrha's head. In the reflection, just behind him was one of the school's lockers.

He would have questioned how the voice even knew of locker's presence, but he had neither the time or energy to.

 _"You can send her away with that. But, you will need a way to distract her in order to-"_ Once again they were cut off by the champion. Though this time she did so by pulling her leader's face towards her's. " _Well this should work just fine."_

Jaune wanted so much to lose himself during the kiss, but the voice was right. He needs to use this moment to get his partner away. Halfway through the kiss Jaune acted, he grabbed onto her shoulders, spun himself around, and flung her into the open locker. With out a second to spare he shut the door on Pyrrha before she could get out.

"J-Jaune!?" Pyrrha's voice cracked in shock. Jaune check his scroll and punched in the coordinates Ironwood sent for the safe zone. He gave his partner one last look before it would launch.

"I'm sorry."

The rocket took to the sky but a second later. All while Pyrrha screamed his name.

 _*Inhale~~-*SIGH!*"_ So...You were saying about beating Cinder?" Jaune asked out loud, glancing at his hip.

" _Indeed I was."_ He could practically hear the voice smile, if it could that is.

Jaune proceeded to climb up the tower to go and face Cinder. Since the elevator to the headmaster's office was destroyed he used the stairs. Along the way he spoke more with the case, the knight needed more information from the object.

"So, when you say I can stop Cinder, how exactly am _I_ supposed to accomplish _that_? You said you've seen through my memories right, so you know I'm not that good compared to my friends." He said, dispirited at his lack of skill as they continued the climb.

" _Yes, but that hardly matters. Once it is done nothing, neither man nor demon, could match you."_ The voice assured him." _As for how, you have to open the box and use what is left of me."_

Jaune stopped walking up the stairs, he went to grab it but was halted by the voice." _Not just yet, you'll have to do it when you face her."_ Jaune nods but still looks a bit unsure of himself.

"I'm still not sure. I want to believe what you're telling me, but I still don't even know what you are." He said resuming the walk up the tower.

" _I suppose I can tell you some things, to ease your mind._ _I am a warrior from a long forgotten era, before even your kingdom's existed."_

That peaked Jaune's interest."Really? So does your situation mean your kind of immortal?"

" _In many ways yes, but that explanation will have to wait. We're nearly at the top."_

They were just about to reach the top before one last question popped into the knight's head.

"Did you have a name? I'd rather have something to call you by than just 'voice' or something."

Jaune heard him let out a small laugh." _I've been called a few things by others, but if you wish you can call me..."_ He paused as Jaune pushed open the door to the remains of the headmaster's office.

" _Sephiroth."_

* * *

 **At the safe zone**

Meanwhile the rest of the students and teams retreated with the civilians. On the civilian side the majority of Vale's population had survived, but not without many injuries and casualties here and there. The huntsmen and huntresses in training were relatively all together, save for team JNPR. As Ren and Nora were the only half of the team that made it. Every other team was looking worse for wear, but still alive.

Teams RWBY and NR were a bit more so than the others. Ren and Nora were completely drained of their aura and collapsed on the floor. Joining them were Blake and Yang, the latter unconscious and missing her right arm and the former recovering from a recent stab wound. As for Weiss and Ruby they had around 70% of their auras remaining.

Since they were the only two that could still fight they grew very worried that Jaune and Pyrrha were still unaccounted for. They were seriously considering running back towards the school to find them, and drag them back if need be. Thankfully they had team SSSN to help them watch over their injured friends if they left.

While they were thinking over their options they heard the roar of one of the school's lockers close by. They saw it land just a bit away from them before the door glowed black. They watched it bend and creak before it was launched off its hinges. They rushed when they saw their red haired champion step out. Naturally Ruby was the first to get to Pyrrha and help her out.

They were quite happy to see her out of trouble, especially with all the panic back at the school.

But, there was something not quite right with this picture?

"Pyrrha, where's Jaune?"

That was it.

The champion in question took on a panicked expression Ruby's question. She hastily pushed past them turned back towards the school, that was all the answer that they needed.

"No. H-he's still back there, isn't he?" Ruby asked, terrified for her first friend in the school. She wanted to go back and find the blonde goof, but she couldn't leave the rest of her team behind. Not to mention the others that were still injured. Pyrrha seemed to share her thoughts, as she too was looking between their friends and the school wondering what to do.

It wasn't until her partner spoke up that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well, what are we still doing here? Let's go and bring that blonde oaf back here ourselves." She said brandishing her rapier. Ruby and Pyrrha looked at her and then back at their teams before another voice spoke.

"Just go already." They saw Sun and Neptune walking up to them, weapons in hand. The monkey having been the one to speak.

"We'll watch things here till you guys get back." Sun said with a grin and a thumbs up. His partner mimicking his gesture.

Ruby smiled at the two haven students, the knowledge that her friends were in capable hands eased her nerves. Same with Pyrrha and Weiss, though the heiress knew they'd be already. The three huntresses readied their weapons and turned towards the school, ready to charge through the mayhem and retrieve their friend.

But before they did, Ruby and Pyrrha turned back towards Sun and Neptune with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, you guys."

* * *

 **The tower.**

 **Ozpin's office**

Cinder smirked looking down at her handiwork. She would marveled longer at the destruction she caused but the recently awakened dragon growled behind her. She turned and saw it had clawed it's way into the structure. Cinder walked closer to the beast and made a shushing motion with her hand.

"Shhhh~. This is your home now." She said pacifying the elder grimm.

Cinder was interrupted from her little bonding session when she heard something by the doors. She watched as a blade cut through the metal of the collapsed door before it was kicked away towards her. She was surprised to see that it was the champion's partner rather than herself.

"Well, I must say this is quite the shock. I didn't think _you'd_ show up here" Cinder said amused at the blonde's entrance. The knight in question however wore a scowl opposite to her smirk.

"Sorry. I would have gotten here sooner, but the elevator was out of order."

She chuckled at his retort."No no. I meant to say I expected Ozpin's champion, not her partner." Cinder paused laughing again."I don't even remember your name."

"It's Jaune." He let out deep breath before continuing,his eyes hardened."But that doesn't matter right now. You're not getting away from here." Jaune finished, expanding his shield and raising his sword.

The pseudo maiden laughed once again, though louder this time. As though he told her a funny joke."Well you're partially right. There is still something that I have to find here, not that it's of any importance to you."

She had no idea that 'something' was on Jaune's belt.

It almost made him laugh.

"But I can't have you impeding my search." Cinder said forming two short blades with her new powers."So I'll have to dispose of you now."

Jaune was not deterred by the threat."Go ahead and try, witch."

The fight that ensured was very one-sided, though not short in the slightest. Jaune stayed on the defensive, blocking and parrying the false maiden's attacks. Cinder's newfound speed and power made it very difficult for him, but he managed to keep holding out. Cinder made a show of her newly gained power by moving at high speeds around the knight. Going for slashes and firing arrows intent on ending the fight as quickly as possible.

Many of them landed, but Jaune's aura and tolerance for pain allowed him to take the punishment and keep going. He rarely got on the offensive however. Jaune slashed and stabbed towards her each time she got close but only got a few good hits in. Their weapons clanged against one and other with each strike, burning hot glass against hard unbending metal. He parried with his blade as much as he blocked with his shield, even getting a good bash in to his delight.

Cinder, not wanting to be held up any longer decided to kick things up.

She drastically increased her speed and became practically a blur to the blonde. She sped around the office firing arrows from every possible direction to overwhelm him. Jaune gave everything he had into blocking and slashing away the burning projectiles. But unfortunately many of them hit their mark, piercing his armor and draining his aura. Cinder halted her attack and smiled at the burnt and bleeding huntsman. Jaune looked back at her and spat out a bit of blood and saliva. The volley of glass arrows cut and burned him up pretty badly, he were to guess he had only a sixth of his aura remaining.

"My, you're quite the resilient one aren't you~." Cinder said mockingly.

" _*PITTO.*_ I've been told I can take an ass-kicking." Jaune spat out another glob of blood at her, obviously hurting from the burns and cuts.

"That's too bad, your death would've been less painful." She said forming a blade in her hand."But out of the kindness in my heart, I'll try to make it as quick as I can."

Jaune grunted and raised his sword to defend, his shield knocked away from her recent attack. Before either of them moved Sephiroth spoke to the blonde once more.

 _"This is the perfect time, get ready with the case."_ Jaune placed his left hand just over the box and gripped his sword tighter in his right. He positioned himself in a sword-drawing stance to disguise the motion.

Cinder saw it but payed no mind to it, simply assuming it was a last ditch effort to get one more hit against her.

 _'_ **I hope you're right about this.'**

Neither of them moved yet, waiting for some kind of signal to attack. That was provided by the dragon circling above the tower, letting out another roar. Cinder shot forward in a blur while Jaune leaped back. She swung her glass blade, assuming he would block with his own sword. She did not expect him to shove a black case into her weapon's path.

She cleanly sliced off the top part above his hand, causing some strange shining blue liquid to slightly splash out. Her eyes widened as a strange feeling travel up her arm. Jaune felt it too but much more concentrated. The knight needed an immediate way out, now that he exposed the relic to the one after it.

Thankfully said relic had just the escape he needed

" _Now, out the window._ " Jaune brought the now open case to his chest, bolted for the broken window, and jumped out. Surprising both himself and his opponent.

Now he was in a free fall, the feeling became much stronger and more concentrated than before. Partway through his plummet everything around him slowed to a crawl before everything turned white.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

 _Jaune opened his eyes and found himself standing in a completely blank area. There was no end are far as his eye could make out. He looked around and everything was a sort of whitish-gray color.  
_

 _However he wasn't alone in the blank space._

 _Standing before him was a man around his height, but the way he carried himself made Jaune feel incredibly small compared to the stranger. His clothing was almost all black, save for a couple articles. He wore a long open black coat revealing two suspenders crossed over his otherwise bare chest. He also had black trousers tucked into boots of the same color, silver pauldrons on each shoulder, and an ornate bangle on his waist as a buckle._

 _But what really caught his attention was the man's hair and slitted eyes. This guy could very well make Yang herself envious with how long it was, seriously it was_ past _his waist!_

 _Jaune would have asked who the stranger was before the previous events came back to him. It became plainly obvious who this stranger was._

 _"So, I guess you're Sephiroth?"_

 _"Indeed I am." The sliver haired man gave a slight smirk."It's good to officially meet you, Jaune."_

 _"So... Where are we?" Jaune asked taking another look at their blank surroundings._

 _"Oh, this? I pulled you inside of your mind so I can properly introduce myself. Everything around us right now is just an illusion i constructed." He waved his hand and swirl energy appeared between them. It showed that was actually still falling from the tower, though at a much slower speed than he thought._

 _"This on the other hand, is what's going on outside."_

 _"But why am I falling so...slowly?" It's true. He looked like he was dropping only a foot or two every ten seconds, give or take._

 _"You're not really, your mind is just moving at a much faster right thanks to my presence." Sephiroth explained._

 _"...I guess that makes sense." Jaune marveled at the his slowly falling self, his sword and case still clutched in his hands. But he didn't have time for that._

 _Well he technically does... but there were more important matters right now!_

 _"So... now that the case is open, do you mind telling me what was even in there?"_

 _Sephiroth hummed in response._

 _He began regaling the knight with a brief but detailed explanation of his origins. His time as a SOLDIER with the Shinra Electric Company, his discovery of the Jenova project, his going mad and rising to power, and his defeat at the hands of a warrior named Cloud and his friends. And even how he was able to return thanks to some clones of himself and Jenova's head._ _It all was a lot to take in for Jaune, but he was willing to be open to the new information._

 _And he found a lot of what he was told very interesting. Like magic, the life stream, materia, and the SOLDIERs._ _Oh and the little fact that the planet Remnant was originally called Gaia..._ _Before he destroyed the moon by summoning a giant METEOR!_

 _After hearing all the crucial parts Jaune was able to draw a conclusion about the case._

 _"So, that case had the last of your cells in their most refined state?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _"So how exactly am I gonna be, I don't know... compatible with them?" The blonde asked the million gil question._

 _"If you remember earlier, when you first came in contact with the box..." How could Jaune forget, he still has the abnormal sensation run down his head."_ _I said that you had our blood."_

 _That he definitely remembered."I remember, but what did you mean by 'our' blood? I guess I have yours, somehow, but who else's?"_

 _"That's simple really. Firstly you have mine because,_ *laugh* _well even I was not immune to certain temptations and pleasures during my time as a SOLDIER." The former hero chuckled. Jaune could understand that, he guessed even people as disciplined as Sephiroth needed a woman's company every now and then._

 _And it was quite obvious someone with Seph's looks would likely have girls throwing themselves at him._

 _"And the other part of your blood came as quite the surprise..." He laughed a bit more, confusing the knight._

 _"To think you would have both mine AND Cloud's blood."_

 _That surprised Jaune quite a bit. That he had both warriors blood running through his veins. Now it made sense why Sephiroth said that he was compatible his cells._

 _"You could very well be the culmination of my darkness and his light buried within you. This aura of yours can amplify them and form a perfect combination of both. But you will need my darkness to form that perfect harmony to obtain their greatest power."_

 _"It's just like Pyrrha said back at initiation, everyone has a little of both." Jaune said realizing the depth of both her's and his apparent ancestor's words._

 _"Exactly."_

 _A new hope sparked within the Arc, if everything Sephiroth told was true..._

 _Then that means Cinder has no chance._

 _After their talk he looked back at his falling self, he was about a two thirds of the way down the tower. Cinder was even above chasing after him, though she was only half way down from the office. That and some of his friends were bellow, likely trying to reach him before hit the ground. In fact, now that Jaune saw this he felt terrible for worrying his friends like that._

 _"So... How do we do this?"_

 _Sephiroth smirked._

 _"I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

 **(A/N:You probably know what to start playing.)**

 **(One winged Angel: Any version)**

Ruby Weiss and Pyrrha had arrived just after after his initial jump. They all ran as fast as they could to try and close the distance, but there was too wide of a gap. Even for Ruby who was using her semblance at full speed. However their worry was lessened when Jaune finally stopped falling.

Rather than forming a stain on the concrete he slowed down his descent, just before he hit the ground and landed softly on his feet. There was something off though, his aura felt different... more intimidating and powerful. He looked really banged up but his expression did not hold any pain to match. He looked almost expressionless, like he spaced out reading one of his comics. They stood and watched as Jaune held his sword over his head, ready to block Cinder's strike.

He raised it just in time to block with one hand on the blade, but there was a brief flash the moment Cinder's attack connected.

Where Jaune once was stood someone else entirely. The ground around his boots was completely destroyed while he looked completely unfased. His incredibly long silver hair and black coat billowed from the shock. The blade of Crocea mors glowed with an ominous greenish-blue aura before it transformed into MASSIVE 7-foot long odachi like blade.

 _*Chuckle.*_

The air around them turned icy as the man let out a chuckle, it sent shivers down everybody's spines. He looked up at his assailant with an amused smirk, and eyes that struck fear into the false maiden's heart.

"Well, aren't you the eager one?"

With one swing of the blade Cinder was rapidly flung back up the side of the tower. In just a few seconds she was launched almost halfway up the structure. The other three present were still reeling from the shock of what happened the last couple of seconds. The students were even more shocked as they watched the newly freed Sephiroth catch up to the maiden with just a single jump. Cinder tumbled up the building before balancing herself in time to block a strike from the former super soldier. The force of which not only sent her upwards even further, it shattered her conjured weapon.

Weiss and Pyrrha were simply awestruck, they could honestly not process the words to describe their thoughts on what just transpired.

Thankfully, they had Ruby to chime in with some thoughts of her own.

"Now _THAT'S_ a katana!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Cinder, for the first time all night, was on the receiving end of a brutal ass kicking. The ex-SOLDIER was breaking her glass weapons just as fast as she was conjuring them as they flew through the air. Her aura was starting to wear down more with each strike. Not surprising, as the shear length and force made it virtually impossible to properly block or dodge any attack that came her way.

Made worse by the fact her hacked drones captured every second of her beat down for all the world to see.

All while he smiled, enjoying every second of it. Strike after strike an her aura and magic reserves were rapidly falling, and with that her fear and anger rose. Anger that she was being toyed with and fear that she couldn't stop his attacks. This went on for about a minute before Cinder decided she needed some space if she was gonna live. She used her magic to create a sizable explosion to put herself at a distance away from him. They were both now stood in the ruined office where the battle started, though now thanks to the dragon the walls and roof were completely gone.

"Tell me," His voice cut through the silence, send a tremor of fear down her spine once again."What is it that you cherish most?"

Cinder's mind halted at his question. She wanted to respond with a snide comment but the only thing that came out her mouth was,"Why?"

He simply smirked.

"So that I may have the pleasure of taking it from you."

She took exception to that, she decided forgo any blades and conjured her glass bow and arrows. And to increased her chances of survival and victory she signaled for the dragon to attack as well. It roared flaring its wings and flew up into the air while Cinder hopped on top of its head. Turning the ancient grimm into an impromptu mount as she fired off a rapid volley of arrows while the grimm let out a torrent of black fire. Sephiroth simply blocked the arrows as they lifted off. His looked at them for a second before doing something that shocked the maiden even further.

He waved his hand, and out from his back sprouted a _single black wing_. With just one flap of the newly grown appendage he caught up to the mounted Cinder and gave chase. He weaved through Cinders next volley of arrows and fire, closing the gap between them within seconds. He struck, shattering her bow and leaving a deep cut on her left arm. However he didn't stop with just that. He struck more times and then flew past and above the two, leaving a few deep slashes in the both of them. He hovered above the girl and her dragon, his wing giving an occasional flap. The pause in battle gave Sephiroth a moment to look down at the world around him.

"Hmm... Remnant?" He looked up at the shattered moon and lightly chuckled.

He looked back down at Cinder, with another question for her and the kingdoms watching.

"Have you ever wondered, just how the world ever obtained such a horrid name?" His question threw Cinder for another loop, as well as most watching.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Cinder shouted up as she the dragon were growing anxious.

"More than you will ever live to know, but I suppose it's really my fault." He smiled and his slitted eyes grew mischievous.

"Perhaps I should fix that."

What happened next would be burned into the eyelids and minds of every one on the planet. With a wave of his left hand the moon and its scattered parts glowed brightly before the kingdoms. The students, citizens, and white fang watched as the broken pieces moved towards each other, their jaws practically hit the floor when they realized what was going on.

Right before their very eyes the moon, after unknown millennia, was made whole.

"Wha-!?" Cinder stuttered as she witnessed something that could only be done in a fantasy."What!? WHO ARE YOU!?" She screamed the question everyone in the world was asking.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." He was still admiring his handiwork as he answered. The world waited with held breath for the name of the one-winged angel. "My name is Sephiroth."

"Now then." He focused his eyes on the pseudo maiden once again.

"What do you say we continue where we left off?~"

Without waiting for her to respond he ran his hand over his blade causing it to glow in a bright white aura. Cinder had barely enough time to put up a barrier in an attempt to guard herself. Not taking any chances she poured every last ounce of aura and magic into her defense, just for herself though she could not afford to defend the dragon. With a wave of his sword he slashed the air in between them and released a beam of energy. By some miracle Cinder's defense saved her from doom, but the same could be said for the dragon she was perched on.

To say that the beam cut through the beast would be putting it VERY lightly. The ancient grimm was completely bisected, from it's snout to the very tip of the tail! And with the dragon defeated in such a manner those present witnessed something else unheard of. The grimm were running away in fear! Every last one that could either slither, run, or fly hightailed it out of there as fast as their limbs could manage.

The beam didn't just stop there however. It cleanly slice through the tower as well, though the structure held a good chunk will be lost. Cinder shakily landed on the tower that still stood, while Sephiroth hopped on the section he sliced off as it was sliding down. She stared at him as the section he stood on was sinking, he chuckled at her again before he moved. Before his section completely slid off he launched towards the injured maiden, slashing at her and slicing off more chunks of the floor in the process. Cinder had almost no aura or magic left after their last bout so she focused on dodging the sword swings as best she could.

Which she managed fairly well, up until her fatigue and previous injuries caught up to her. A single misstep and the SOLDIER claimed her left arm, she screamed in pain but that also cost her. Sephiroth gave her a quick stab in between her ribs and lifted her up by his blade. She clutched the blade with her right hand, desperately trying to pull herself off.

"Tell me," Sephiroth's voice cut through the air.

"Is the pain that others felt at your hands?"

Cinder couldn't come up with a response as she was once again flung up into the air by his sword. Another flap of his wing and he was right underneath her, unleashing a series of quick stabs all over her body. Much like what Ozpin pulled during her earlier fight although much more ruthlessly. His final stab went through her foot, but he pushed the blade much further than the other thrusts. And thanks to the incredible length of his sword he was able to claim her left eye as an added bonus. Satisfied with his work he flung her back down onto the tower. She unceremoniously slammed onto the hard floor in a splattered pool of her own blood.

The SOLDIER floated down in time for her cohorts to arrive on the scene. Emerald and Mercury came as fast as they could despite being clear across the city, not to mention getting past Jaune's friends down bellow.

"So, your allies have come to face their end as well, quite a generous death for someone like you." He said mockingly as Emerald hoisted her up onto her shoulder by her remaining arm, while mercury got into a defensive stance in front of them. Cinder hissed as she was lifted up, the pain from her injuries the only thing keeping her conscious.

"Although I suppose it will be fitting, you wanted my power and you shall have it."

He said confusing the trio of villains as he once more hovered in the air. With one final wave of his hand only three of them witnessed the world around them literally SHATTER like glass. All four found themselves somehow standing in the vacuum of space!

Directly in front of an expanding sun.

Cinder Emerald and Mercury all had different thoughts running through their heads. The short lived fall maiden, for the first time, felt she made the wrong choice siding with Salem in her bid for power. The thief wished she had cast an illusion on her mistress the moment they met and ran. The mercenary just wanted to go back in time and bleed out in his burning house after he killed his father, if for no other reason than to avoid all this. Just as their destruction was about to take hold the angel in front of them simply said two words that sealed the three's fate.

"Witness oblivion."

 **(End music)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The drones captured every moment, save for the end of the three perpetrators. All they got of that was them disappearing in a bright flash. Now they simply focused on the man floating in the air, bathing in the light of the newly restored moon without anyone to shut them off. As they filmed Ruby Weiss and Pyrrha just made it up the tower to find the silver haired man alone. He noticed their presence and simply smiled at his descendant's comrades.

"It's about time you showed up." He laughed slightly as his time was nearly up.

"Hey." Ruby called out nervously to the powerful entity."Uh, thanks for helping our school and everything, but-"

"Where's Jaune!?" The aforementioned knight's partner cut her off.

"You don't need to worry, he's right here. I'm simply using his body for the time being, the two of us have something of an understanding." Sephiroth answered the spartan.

"And what kind of understanding is that?" Weiss asked, cautious of the being before them.

"I would give him the power to end the invasion and revive any that fell during the battle." He said walking towards the stair go and fulfill the remainder of the deal.

"And what did Jaune promise you?" the heiress asked still wary.

He paused before he reached the steps, turning back to them with a smirk.

"That he would be my living legacy."

* * *

 **And there you have it, I did my best to make it extra long for you guys. There might be some mistakes here and there in regards to grammar and FF7 lore, so sorry for that but I do hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Once again thank you guys, please fav/follow and leave reviews.**

 **And if you guys want more please check out my other works, my most recent update before this is my Doflamingo story that i moved over to the crossover section.**

 **Anyway that is all for now, peace!**


End file.
